


Don't Poke the Alien (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't doing it. No way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Poke the Alien (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Poke the Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348192) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> An experiment in which I'm trying two new things. Podficcing one of my own stories for the first time, and doing a story with a lot of drunken slurring. In retrospect, possibly not a wise combination!  
> The rating's just for a few swearwords.  
> The fic's set during _Intruder_. At around the time of the computer virus drama the Daedalus was "at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy." This is some nonsense that happened shortly afterwards. It was written for the SGA_Smooch collection, for the prompt "working up the courage".  
>  The into/outro music is Joe Satriani's "Surfing With the Alien".

**Length :** ~22 min

**Mediafire Download links:** [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7e0usatc7254ksw/Don%27t_Poke_the_Alien.m4b) [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3iq13rp1itwblnw/Don%27t_Poke_the_Alien.mp3)

streaming option


End file.
